The Twins Different
by yunjae05
Summary: saudara kembar yang menjalani kehidupan yang berbeda. tidak mengenal satu sama lain.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title : The Twins Different**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, slight ItaKyuu, NejiGaara, ShikaKiba **

**Keluarga Namikaze**

Uzumaki Naruto (Naru) : Putri kedua pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Ciri-ciri: rambut pirang, mata biru, cantik, ramah, baik hati, pintar, jago masak, dan disukai banyak orang. Selain itu, Naruto pintar memainkan alat musik dan bernyanyi. Tetapi, Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun mengenal kedua orang tuanya. karena entah bagaimana Naruto sejak kecil sudah berada di panti asuhan

Namikaze Naruko : Kakak Kembar Naruto Putri Pertama Keluarga Namikaze. Ciri-ciri: rambut orange, mata ungu muda, cantik, mempunyai sifat yang bertolak belakang dengan Naruto. Naruko adalah anak yang sangat manja dan sombong.

Namikaze Minato : Kepala keluarga Namikaze dan ayah Namikaze's twin. Sifat dan ciri-ciri mirip Naruto.

Namikaze Kushina : Ibu dari Namikaze's Twin. Ciri-ciri: Rambut merah, mata ungu, cantik. Sangat memanjakan dan menomor satukan Naruko karena kehilangan salah satu putrinya.

**Keluarga Uchiha**

Uchiha Sasuke : Putra bungsu Pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Ciri-ciri: rambut raven melawan gravitasi, cuek, cool, pintar, tampan, kulit putih, tubuh tinggi yang tetbentuk sempurna. Sahabat sekaligus Kekasih Naruto.

Uchiha Itachi : Putra sulung keluarga Uchiha. Ciri-ciri: tidak beda jauh dengan Sasuke hanya beda rambut. Itachi memiliki rambut panjang. Kekasih dari Kitsune Kyuubi.

Uchiha Fugaku : Kepala keluarga Uchiha dan ayah Uchiha's brother. Sifat dan ciri-ciri: tidak beda jauh dengan kedua putranya. Sahabat dari Minato.

Uchiha Mikoto : Ibu dari Uchiha's brother. Ciri-ciri dan sifat: cantik, ramah, anggun, lembut. Sangat menginginkan Naruto sebagai menantunya.

**Karakter lainnya **

Kitsune Kyuubi : Kekasih Itachi dan kakak sepupu Namikaze's twin.

Sabaku Gaara, Inuzuka Kiba : Sahabat Naruto

Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru : Sahabat Sasuke dan kekasih dari Kedua sahabat Naruto.

Nb: tokoh yang lain muncul seiring jalannya cerita


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title : The Twins Different**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : SasuNaru slight ItaKyuu, NejiGaara, ShikaKiba**

**Author POV**

Disebuah panti asuhan sedang diadakan sebuah acara sosial yang diadakan oleh Uchiha Corp. Pemilik Uchiha Corp. Uchiha Fugaku membawa serta keluarganya. Mikoto menggandeng kedua putranya memasuki panti asuhan tersebut. Tanpa sengaja seorang anak kecil menabrak mereka. Anak itu jatuh terduduk dan mata bulatnya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Mikoto.

"hm, gomen, nyonya" jawab anak itu. Anak itu bisa menilai orang. Dengan sekali lihat wajah dah pakaian yang dipakai.

"ne. kenapa berlari-lari?" Tanya Mikoto.

" naru harus segera membeli obat untuk chiyo-san" jawab Naru.

"memang chiyo-san sakit apa?" Mikoto tahu kalau pemilik panti asuhan ini sudah tua dan saat ini sedang sakit.

"naru tidak tau. Chiyo-san bilang kepalanya pusing. Jadi, naru disuruh beli obat sakit kepala" jawab Naru.

"sebaiknya naru panggil dokter untuk memeriksa chiyo-san" Mikoto mengusap rambut panjang Naruto.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya "naru tidak punya uang untuk memanggil dokter. Naru juga ingin memanggil dokter tapi, uang untuk membayarnya tidak ada chiyo-san juga sedang tidak punya uang"

"bukannya panti mempunyai tabungan?" Mikoto mengerenyitkan dahinya

"kata chiyo-san tabungan itu untuk biaya sekolah anak-anak disini" jawab Naruto.

Mikoto menatap mata Naruto yang mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Mikoto mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya.

"tenang saja kaa-san sudah menghubungi Orochimaru-san. Dia itu dokter paling hebat setelah Tsunade-san" kata Sasuke menenangkan Naruto.

"namaku Sasuke" Sasuke tersenyum. Mikoto dan Itachi terkejut melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum karena, Sasuke jarang sekali tersenyum.

**.**

**Setengah jam kemudian**

**.**

Orochimaru datang bersama Tsunade dan Jiraya. Mereka menghampiri Mikoto di sebuah kamar dan mereka melihat Fugaku beserta kedua anaknya selain itu, disana juga ada seorang gadis kecil yang duduk di samping seorang wanita yang terbaring. Orochimaru menghampiri wanita itu dan menyuruh semua orang yang ada disana untuk keluar.

Naruto terus saja berdoa. Tidak lama kemudian Orochimaru keluar bersama Tsunade degan wajah muram.

"kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk pertolongan pertama. Tetapi, tidak berhasil chiyo-san mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir" ujar Tsunade. Setelah mengatakan itu Tsunade menghampiri Naruto.

"kamu yang bernama Naruto? Chiyo-san ingin menemuimu" kata Tsunade.

Naruto menunduk dan masuk kedalam kamar. Selang beberapa menit terdengar tangisan dari dalam kamar. Mereka pun masuk kedalam kamar terlihat Naruto memeluk Chiyo yang menutup mata. Naruto terus menangis sampai akhirnya dia kelelahan dan tertidur.

**.**

**Satu minggu kemudian**

**.**

Mikoto kembali ke panti asuhan untuk membawa Naruto atas permintaan Sasuke. Sayangnya, Naruto menolak untuk ikut bersama Mikoto. Setelah Mikoto pergi Naruto yang berumur 10 tahun pergi dari panti asuhan dan mulai hidup sendiri dangan bekerja sebagai pengantar Koran dan susu dipagi hari, dan saat melam hari Naruto bekerja di café sebagai penyanyi kadang-kadang menjadi pemain piono. Naruto bekerja dan menyewa apartemen. Untuk urusan sekolah Naruto mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah milik keluarga Uchiha.

**.**

**6 tahun kemudian**

**.**

Saat ini Naruto sedang makan siang bersama Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Tiba-tiba segerombolan gadis datang menghampiri Naruto. Gadis-gadis itu diketuai oleh Haruno Sakura.

"naru-chan!" panggil Sakura

"ne. ada apa sakura-san?" Naruto tersenyum lembut

"lihat aku sudah menyelesaikan baju terbaruku. Aku ingin naru-chan menjadi modelku lagi" jawab Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk "ne aku mau"

"baiklah. Aku akan mendandanimu naru-chan" kata Ino

"aku yang akan menata rambutmu" kata Tenten

"ne. sepulang sekolah aku akan ke ruang club kalian" ujar Naruto

"ok. Sampai jumpa nanti sore" sakura bersama pengikutnya pergi meninggalakan Naru dkk.

**.**

**Jam pelajaran**

**.**

Guru yang mengajar terlambat masuk. Saat masuk guru tersebut membawa seorang siswa yang membuat semua siswa yang ada di kelas itu terkejut.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Title : The Twins Different

Rated : T

Pairing : SasuNaru, slight ItaKyuu, NejiGaara, ShikaKiba

**Author POV**

Semua siswa terkejut melihat siswa baru yang sudah berdiri didepan kelas disamping anko-sensei.

"perkenalkan dirimu" ujar Anko-sensei

"Namikaze Naruko. pindahan dari amerika" naruko memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat padat dan jelas.

"ada yang ingin bertanya?" tanya Anko-sensei

Tidak ada yang menjawab seluruh siswa masih terkejut akan kedatangan siswa baru. Ditambah keterkejutan mereka karena siswa baru itu adalah putri dari kaluarga Namikaze yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh publik. Siswa itu sangat mirip dengan Naruto.

"baiklah kalau tidak ada yang bertanya. Namikaze-san kamu bisa duduk disamping hHinata" perintah Anko-sensei

"karena saya ada rapat. saya akan memberikan tugas pada kalian. Kerjakan jangan ada yang keluyuran" kata Anko-sensei yang sedang menulis tugas yang dia berikan pada muridnya. Setelah selesai menulis Anko-sensei keluar kelas.

Naruko berjalan dengan angkuh menuju hinata. Naru terus saja memperhatikan siswa baru yang sedang berjalan kearah Hinata.

"aku ingin duduk di pojok. Kau pindah ke pinggir!" perintah Naruko. Semua siswa kembali melihat kearah Naruko. Hinata yang sudah biasa duduk di pojok dekat jendela tidak mau pindah.

"hei, kubilang pindah!" bentak Naruko

"gomen, aku tidak bisa pindah. Aku akan bersin kalau tidak didekat jendela" jawab Hinata

"aish~ aku tidak peduli pindah sekarang juga pindah!" Naruko tidak mau kalah menarik lengan Hinata.

"hei, jangan kasar! Kamu ini perempuan bukan?" tanya seorang siswa laki-laki

"jangan ikut campur!" balas Naruko

"jangan ribut. Hinata kamu pindah disamping tenten. Tenten tidak keberatan 'kan?" Gaara selaku ketua kelas menengahi. Tenten yang ditanya mengangguk.

Hinata membereskan buku-bukunya dan pindah ke sebelah Tenten yang duduk di barisan pelling belakang. Tenten tersenyum lembut berdiri dan bergeser memberikan ruang untuk Hinata masuk. Naruko pun duduk sendiri dibarisan tengah tepat didepan Naru. Naru menghadap kebelakang dan bertanya pada Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naru lembut

"tidak apa-apa, Naru-chan. Sebaiknya kita kerjakan tugas dari Anko-sensei" jawab Hinata.

Naruto kembali duduk menghadap depan. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum. Sasuke pun meneruskan mengerjakan soal. Sesekali Naru bertanya pada Sasuke. Sampai akhir jam pelajaran Anko-sensei juga belum kembali. Karena sudah saatnya pergantian pelajaran semua siswa mengumpulkan tugas di tempat Gaara. Dan setelah itu mereka menuju ruang ganti karena pelajaran selanjutnya adalah olah raga.

Semua siswa sudah memiliki loker masing-masing di ruang ganti termasuk Naruko yang notabennya siswa baru. Karena Konoha International School sudah menyiapkan setiap keperluan siswanya. Tidak ada satu pun siswa yang mendekati Naruko walaupun mereka ingin menajak berteman tetap saja Naruko selalu sinis pada mereka.

**.**

**Pelajaran olah raga**

**.**

Naruko yang tubuhnya lemah memaksakan diri untuk mengikuti pelajaran olah raga. Tidak sampai 30 menit Naruko pingsan semua siswi panik. Naruto lah yang pertama kali menangkap tubuh Naruko karena Naruto yang berada didekatnya.

"sasuke, tolong bawa Naruko ke UKS" pinta Naruto. Sasuke langsung membawa Naruko yang pingsan ke UKS setelah meminta izin pada Guy-sensei yang sedang mengajar saat itu.

Selama di perjalanan menuju UKS Naruto yang menemani Sasuke terus menatap wajah Naruko yang sedang pingsan. Sasuke juga heran kenapa ada seseorang yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan kekasihnya itu. Tapi, bukan berarti Sasuke akan menyukai gadis yang sedang digendongnya hanya karena mirip dengan kekasihnya. Sasuke hanya dekat dengan kekasih, keluarga, dan sahabatnya. Sasuke itu susah untuk bersosialisasi sejak kecil tapi, setelah bersama Naruto dirinya mulai terbuka dan mulai bisa berteman walaupun hanya sebatas kenal dan tahu.

**.**

**UKS**

**.**

Naru membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke yang sedang menggendong Naruko. Naruto menyiapkan ranjang di UKS.

"Shizune-sensei tolong periksa temanku" pinta Naruto

"ada apa dengan temanmu Naru-chan?" tanya Shizune-sensei menghampiri Naruto

"aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba dia pingsan saat pelajaran olah raga" jawab Naruto. Shizune pun memeriksa Naruko dengan teliti.

"sepertinya tubuh temanmu ini memang lemah. Sedikit saja kecapean dia bisa langsung pingsan" jelas Shizune

"setelah siuman sebaiknya kalian kembali mengikuti pelajaran olah raga. Aku akan menghubungi orang tuanya" Shizune merapikan selimut yang membalut tubuh Naruko

**.**

**Sepulang sekolah**

**.**

Naruto yang diantar oleh Sasuke bersiap-siap untuk melakukan part-timenya di cafe akatsuki. Cafe Akatsuki adalah milik Itachi dan teman-temannya. Disana Naruto bekerja sebagai asisten chef (Kyuubi kekasih Itachi). Dari jam 7 sampa 9 malam Naruto akan menyanyi dan memainkan piano. Selesai dari part-time Naruto akan dijemput Sasuke.

**.**

**At Akatsuki Cafe**

**.**

Naruto masuk melalui pintu belakang dan menuju ruang ganti. Saat masuk ke ruang ganti ternyata ada Konan salah satu teman Itachi.

"konbanwa, Konan nee-chan" sapa Naruto

"konbanwa, Naru-chan. Hari ini tampil?" tanya Konan

"untuk hari ini mungkin tidak. Sasuke memintaku untuk menemaninya menyiapkan keperluan Itachi-nii. Sasuke disuruh untuk menyiapkan gedung dan dekorasi resepsinya" jawab Naruto

"memang pasangan itu sama-sama sibuk. Selalu merepotkan orang sekitarnya. Untung saja bunga yang diminta Kyuubi sedang bermekaran kalau tidak entah apa jadinya. apa gaun dan tuxedonya sudah selesai kau desian Naru?" Naruto hanya tersenyum

"sudah nee-chan. Kemarin aku sudah menyerahkannya ke butik Mikoto-san untuk dibuat" jawab Naruto

Naruto dan Konan keluar dari ruang ganti. Naruto menuju dapur saat memasuki dapur terllihat sibuk. Kyuubi mondar-mandir membawa bahan. Terlihat juga Deidara yang sibuk menggoreng.

"akhirnya kau datang juga Naru-chan. Cepat siapkan pesanan meja nomor 5"perintah Kyuubi

Naruto pun sibuk mengambil bahan-bahan segar yang ada di ruang penyimpanan.

**.**

**Other side**

**.**

Terlihat seorang gadis keluar masuk butik dan toko di sebuah mall yang mewah di ikuti beberap orang dibelakangnya yang membawa banyak paperbag.

"selamat datang, Naruko-sama" sapa sang pelayan

"aku ingin lihat edisi baru" perintah Naruko

"baik. Silakan tunggu dan duduk Naruko-sama" pelayan tersebut masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan. Dan tidak berapa lama keluar membawa beberapa troli baju. Disana tergantung banyak baju keluaran terbaru.

"silakan dilihat, Naruko-sama" Naruko melihat-lihat semua bajunya.

Naruko terus memilih baju yang ada. Butik yang saat ini didatanginya adalah butik milik Uchiha Mikoto yang sudah banyak tersebar didunia.

"apa baju pesananku sudah selesai?" tanya seseorang. Naruko melihat siapa gerangan orang yang berada di dekatnya.

"sudah 50%, Mikoto-sama" jawab salah satu pelayan disana

Naruko sangat mengidolkan Mikoto. Dia selalu melihat fashion show yang diadakan oleh Mikoto. Tidak dilewatkan satupun.

"Mikoto-san!" Naruko memberanikan diri menyapa

"Naru-chan kamu sudah sampai. Ehh, kamu ganti model rambut?" tanya Mikoto

"anda mengenal saya?" tanya Naruko heran

"ehh, kenapa Naru-chan bertanya begitu? Naru-chan sedang sakit ya?" tanya Mikoto cemas

"Mikoto-san!" terdengar suara dari arah pintu masuk butik

Mikoto menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu. Dan dirinya terkejut melihat seseorang yang berdiri didepannya dan didekat pintu masuk.

"Ehhhh~ Naru-chan?" Mikoto pingsan ditempat

**TBC**

Gomen~ ceritanya rada-rada. Thanks buat yang udah nge-review. Senangnya hehehehe~

**Balasan review**

**Dwidobechan: **kependekan ya. Hehehe~ author baru. Ini udah di panjangin semoga suka. ^^

**Uzumaki Scout 36: **100 buat scout, yang masuk itu Naruko. ini udh update dan dipanjangin semoga suka. Ne, naruko akan jadi antagonis. Salam kenal juga scout.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title : The Twins Different**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : SasuNaru slight ItaKyuu, NejiGaara, ShikaKiba**

**Author POV**

Sasuke membawa ibunya keruang istirahat pegawai dan membaringkannya di atas sofa. Naruto sangat panik saat Mikoto tiba-tiba pingsan.

"Sasuke bagaimana ini? Apa kita perlu membawa Mikoto ba-san ke rumah sakit?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"sepertinya tidak perlu. Kaa-san hanya terkejut" Sasuke meminta salah sorang pegawai butik untuk mengambilkan minyak angin.

"Sasuke-sama, ini obatnya" pegawai itu menyerahkan sebuah botol kecil ke Sasuke. Sasuke mengerahkan botol yang sudah dibuka tutupnya ke hidung Mikoto. Tidak berapa lama Mikoto sadar dan melihat kesekeliling.

"Mikoto ba-san baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto

"ne. aku baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya siapa tadi yang mirip denganmu Naru-chan?" tanya Mikoto penasaran

"namanya Naruko. Dia pindahan dari Amerika" jawab Naruto

"oooooh~ apa kalian sudah selesai mengurus gedung dan dekorasi?" tanya Mikoto

"Hn" jawab Sasuke

"sebaiknya kalian pulang dan istirahat. Kaa-san masih lama disini. Sasuke antar Naru-chan sampai di rumah" lalu Mikoto memeluk Naruto.

"hati-hati. Kalau sudah sampai hubungi Kaa-san" Mikoto mencium pipi Naruto

"ne, kaa-san. Jaa" Naruto melambai ke Mikoto yang ada didepan butik. Mikoto balas tersenyum. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata melihat mereka dengan pandangan iri.

Sasuke mengantar Naruto hingga apartemennya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sasuke akan menginap jika sedang malas pulang. Karena sering menginap Sasuke tidak khawatir tidak membawa ganti karena di apartemen Naruto tersimpan banyak baju dan alat keperluan Sasuke. Naruto tidak pernah keberatan jika Sasuke menginap ditempatnya dengan begitu dia tidak sendirian.

**.**

**At Naruto's Apartement**

**.**

"hari ini aku menginap. Sekalian kita mengerjakan tugas kelompok" ucap Sasuke

"ne. masuklah, ada apa lagi dirumah?" tanya Naruto

"Kyuu-nee ada dirumah. Aku malah melihat Baka aniki yang manja jika sudah bersama Kuu-nee" jawab Sasuke. Naruto yang mendengar keluhan Sasuke hanya tertawa.

"sebaiknya kita mandi" ajak Naruto

Sasuke menyeringai "ayo kita mandi" bisik Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Yak! Dasar pervert!" teriak Naruto setelah bisa lepas dari Sasuke. Naruto langsung lari kedalam kamarnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi dan mengeringkan rambut Naruto memasak makanan untuk mereka berdua. Sasuke masih belum keluar dari kamar. Apartemen Naruto lumayan luas memiliki dua kamar tidur lengkap dengan kamar mandi, satu kamar mandi di dekat dapur ruang makan+dapur, ruang keluarga, dan ruang tamu. Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke keluar kamar. Sejenak Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sedang sibuk masak. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menonton TV karena Naruto akan marah jika ada yang menggangunya saat sedang memasak.

**.**

**30 menit kemudian**

**.**

"sasuke saatnya makan" terdengar suara Naruto memanggil. Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"sepertinya saat subuh aku harus mengantarkanmu ke supermarket" ucap Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Hari ini dia hanya membuat omellete rice dan Sasuke sudah hafal betul kalau Naruto sudah memasak omellete rice maka persediaan bahan makanannya sudah menipis atau habis mungkin.

Selesai makan Sasuke yang mencuci piring-piring kotor. Sedangkan Naruto biasanya menyiapkan kasur lantai diruang keluarga. Sasuke masuk kedalam ruang keluarga.

**.**

**KRIIING~ KRING~**

.

Ponsel Sasuke berdering tanda panggilan masuk.

"halo"

"_Sasuke! apa Naru-chan sudah sampai rumah? Kenapa dari tadi tidak menghubungi kaa-san. Kaa-san menunggu teleponnya dari kaa-san masih dibutik sampai dirumah belum ada telepon masuk" _Mikoto mengkhawatirkan Naruto yang tak kunjung menghubunginya.

"sebaiknya kaa-san bicara langsung dengan Naru" Sasuke menyerahkan ponselnya ke Naruto

"kaa-san ingin bicara" ujar Sasuke

"halo"

"_Naru-chan kenapa tidak menghubingi Kaa-san?"_

"gomen ne. Naru lupa kaa-san. Sampai dirumah Naru langsung mandi dan memasak"

"_ya sudah kalau begitu. Kaa-san khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu. Apa Sasuke menginap disana?"_ tanya Mikoto

"ne Sasuke menginap hari ini"

"_baiklah. Beristirahatlah, Oyasumi."_

"oyasumi, kaa-san" Naruto memberikan ponsel ke Sasuke

Sasuke sudah memakai piyama couple mereka. Sasuke memakai piyama dengan gambar ayam dan Naruto bergambar rubah. Setelah menaru ponselnya Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan merentangkan tangannya. Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum dan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Sasuke dengan tangan Sasuke sebagai bantalnya. Sasuke merubah posisi tidurnya menghadap Naruto dan memeluk pinggangnya. Mereka terlelap dan terbang kedunia mimpi.

**.**

**05.00**

**Supermarket 24 jam**

**.**

Saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berada di dalam supermarket. Sasuke mendorong troli sedangkan Naruto disampingnya memilih bahan makanan. Saat ditempat daging Naruto mengambil jenis daging yang sering dibelinya tetapi, daging itu hanya tinggal satu. Saat ingin mengambilnya tidak sengaja berbarengan dengan sebuah tangan.

"eehh~" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya didepannya berdiri seorang wantia tua walaupun begitu masih terlihat cantik

"apa daging ini bisa buat saya?" tanya wanita itu

"ne. silakan" Naruto menyerahkan daging itu ke wanita didepannya

"arigato. Suamiku sangat menyukai daging bagian ini" wanita itu tersenyum kembali

"ah~ kalian pasangan yang serasi. Yang satu cantik yang satu lagi tampan. Tapi, kalian masih terlihat muda berapa umur kalian?" wanita itu penasaran melihat pasangan yang ada didepannya.

"kami masih sekolah dan kami belum menikah tapi, mungkin segera setelah lulus sekolah" jawab Sasuke tersenyum.

"wah~ kamu berarti kekasih yang baik. Menemani kekasihmu berbelanja sepagi ini" wanita itu tersenyum

**.**

**KRIIIING~ KRING~**

**.**

Suara ponsel mengintrupsi percakapan mereka. Wanita itu menjawab panggilan masuk di ponselnya.

"ah, aku harus segera pulang suamiku sudah menunggu diluar. Padahal aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu" ucap wanita itu

"kalau ba-san ingin mengobrol denganku ba-san bisa datang ke Akatsuki Café. Ini alamatnya" Naruto memberikan kartu Akatsuki Café

"benarkah? Aku akan datang. Sampai jumpa" wanita itu melambaikan tangannya

Entah kanapa Naruto merasa nyaman berada didekat wanita itu. Sesaat hatinya merasa hangat ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan wanita itu.

"tumben kau mau menyerahkan daging itu? Biasanya kau akan berebut dan tidak mau menyrahkan daging itu" tanya Sasuke heran

"entahlah. Aku merasa tidak ingin bertengkar dengan bibi itu" Naruto memegang dada sebelah kirinya.

**.**

**Other side**

**.**

Terlihat sebuah mobil memasuki sebuah halaman rumah yang tergolong mewah. Setelah terparkir sempurna pintu mobil terbuka keluar sepasang suami istri.

"tumben lama sekali tadi di supermarket?" tanya sang suami

"aku tadi bertemu sepasang kekasih saat membeli daging untukmu. Tadinya kukira mereka pasangan muda. Mereka sangat serasi. Pemuda itu sangat baik menemani kekasihnya belanja" jawab sang istri yang ternyata wanita yang mengobrol dengan SasuNaru.

"sebaiknya kita cepat masuk sebelum anak itu mengamuk pada maid karena tidak melihatmu di rumah" sang suami menggandeng tangan istrinya.

**.**

**Naru's** **Apartement**

**.**

Sasuke membawa belanjaan Naruto ke dapur. Sedangkan, Naruto mengecheck surat yang baru diambilnya di tempat surat.

"Sasuke bisakah lusa kita ke panti asuhan?" tanya Naruto

"ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto hanya diam dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sasuke benar-benar khawatir tidak biasanya Naruto bersikap seperti itu. Sasuke menhubungi orang kepercayaannya dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Setelah itu Sasuke menghampiri Naruto kedalam kamar. Ternyata Naruto sedang mandi. Sasuke memutuskan keluar kamar dan bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah.

**.**

**skip**

**2 days later**

**.**

Naruto dan Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanan menuju panti asuhan. Sasuke sudah mengetahui permasalahan yang dihadapi oleh panti asuhan. Beberapa donator menarik dananya dan menyebabkan panti tersebut terlilit hutang karena harus membiayai banyak anak asuh. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan tersebut dan menjadikan Naruto sebagai pemilik panti.

Sesampainya di panti asuhan Naruto dan Sasuke menemui pihak bank untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan. Setelah masalah selesai Naruto bermain dengan anak-anak yang ada disana.

Naruto dan Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dengan wajah ceria. Sasuke mengajak Naruto menginap di rumahnya dan Naruto menyanggupinya. Sebagai balasan dari bantuan Sasuke hari ini.

**.**

**1 hours later**

**.**

Sasuke dan Naruto sampai di kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke yang ingin membangunkan Naruto tidak tega melihat Naruto terlihat sangat nyenyak tidurnya. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menggendong Naruto. Didalam rumah tepatnya ruang tamu Mikoto sudah menungu. Mikoto menghampiri SasuNaru. Mikoto pun mengikuti SasuNaru ke kamar Naruto dan membukakan pintu.

"kaa-san tolong gantikan baju Naru dengan piyama. Aku akan mandi dulu" Sasuke keluar kamar setelah merebahkan tubuh Naruto diatas kasur. Mikoto menggantikan baju Naruto setelah membasuh tubuh Naru dengan air hangat yang disiapkan oleh maid.

"oyasumi, Naru-chan" Mikoto mencium dahi Naruto. Mikoto keluar dan mematikan lampu kamar.

**TBC**

Arigato~ bbuat yang udah ngereview ^^


End file.
